Totally Spies: A Girl's Revenge
by PixxieXGlitter
Summary: Beautiful teenage girls with one connection are all endding up with horrible faces. A new girl comes to the spies school and almost instantly tries to become their friend. But it turns out Jerry has her become a spy?


**Miami, Florida Sunday 1:58pm**

A girl with a tan spaghetti strap shirt and beige jeans watched her favorite show. Just as the ending was coming, she heard a door open. The girl called out "Mom?"

When there was no answer back she got up from her seat and walked to the hallway. The front door was closed and still locked. She walked to the kitchen to grab a snack to calm her nerves. As she took a bite of an apple, she heard the TV turn off.

She got scared and slowly walked to the living room. She fund the room dark and before she switched on the light, there was a blinding flash and a bang. The girl screamed before passing out on the floor, not noticing the figure near the window.

The following night, the girl woke up dizzy. She stumbled into the bathroom and washed her face. After she dried her face, she looked in the mirror and screamed.

**Beverly Hills Monday 8:47am**

"That shopping trip was totally awesome!" Clover said.

"We know. We were there too, remember?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and we got to see the entire mall this time without Jerry WOOHPing us out of it." Alex added.

"Yeah but.. Oh my god! I left my books at home." Clover half lied. Not only did she leave her books, she left her brush.

"That's ok. We still have time to go back." Alex said. The three girls turned around the corner only to bump into another girl. She fell to the floor as her books crashed. She wore a light purple sleeveless shirt with black Capri tights and a skirt mad of the same fabric over it. She had light tan skin, green eyes and long blonde hair. Sam and Clover helped her up while Alex helped get her books.

"I'm sorry." She said, picking up her books.

"No we're sorry. We should have looked before turning around the corner." Alex said.

"But I was reading a paper." she said.

"But we weren't doing anything and that's not an excuse." Sam said.

"Um ok.. If you say so. I'm Sareen." she said.

"Well I'm Alex and these are my friends Sam and Clover. Alex said pointing at the mentioned girls.

"Nice to meet you." Sareen said.

"You too. Come on Sam, I wanna get my books." Clover said tugging on Sam's arm.

"Oh ok. We'll catch up to you Alex!" Sam yelled. She and Clover ran to the Villa. Sareen was looking for something on the floor.

"Oh no.. I lost it." She said.

"Lost what?" Alex asked.

"The directions to my new school." Sareen answered.

"What school is it?" She asked.

"Beverly High." Sareen said.

"I go there! I can show you, how to get there." Alex offered.

"Sure, and thanks." Sareen said.

"No problem." Alex said. Once they got to the school, they went their separate ways. Sareen walked to the office after Alex pointed it out and Alex walked to her locker. Minutes later Sam and Clover were at the lockers. Sam looked angrily at Clover.

"I can't believe you, Clover!" Sam said.

"What happened?" Alex asked.

"She didn't want to go back for her books. She went back for her brush!" Sam answered.

"Clover is it true?" Alex asked. Clover looked at her.

"Yeah, but I still grabbed my books, and if I told you, would you still have went with me?" Clover asked.

"We still would have went with you" Sam said.

"I know..." Clover said. She hugged Sam and Sam hugged her back. Alex just joined in and hugged them both. "As long as your around Alex, nothing can tear us apart." Clover said.

"I would jump off a bridge to stay friends forever." Alex said.

In the distance, a figure was watching them. "Not for long."

Mandy approached the girls as they were hugging. "How pathetic." she said. Her back-up girls, Caitlin and Dominique were behind her.

"What is Mandy?" They asked.

"Their outfits." she said. Mandy and her back-up laughed. Her voice being more obnoxious.

Clover looked down at her outfit. She just wore a short sleeve pink tee with blue Capri pants, pink sandals and a matching belt. Alex saw nothing wrong with her outfit. She had on a yellow shirt with orange long sleeves and yellow jeans with an orange decoration of flowers on the bottom. Sam was wearing a light green zipper up sweater and a white tank top with dark green high-waters.

"There's nothing wrong with our outfits!" Clover said.

"Those outfits are sooo last month." Mandy said. "Even you should know that, Clover." she added.

"There's nothing wrong with their clothes." Someone said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who is this person? Review to find out. Also who is Sareen?? Next chapter might include a profile report on her.


End file.
